


105 Years

by RobstenLover93



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobstenLover93/pseuds/RobstenLover93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always wanted to marry her, even as a child. From 7 to 27 changed his life forever for the better or was it for the worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	105 Years

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all. All I own is the plot.

Title: 105 years

Summary: He always wanted to marry her, even as a child. From 7 to 27 changed his life forever for the better or was it for the worse?

Edward’s POV

~age seven~

She had moved here when she was four, and I had been intrigued with her ever since I met her that first day in pre-K. She immediately got off with my twin sister –Alice- and was over at my home ever since playing with my sister. I had my older brother –by a year- to do things with but I liked this girl, I knew as a little kid boys would scrunch up there nose to hang with a girl but Bella Swan was different.

Now at seven and in the 2nd grade, since we’re finally older –even if only by three years- it doesn’t seem so odd to have her at my house. I don’t know what my sister sees in her and wont let me bother them, what am I really going to do to them? I know….not much. We’re seven, what can we really do to each other?

“No! Don’t tell me you’re moving,” Alice cried into the phone later that night

Even at our young age of seven, she is obsessed with the telephone. However, this “moving” part caught my whole attention.

“You’ve only been here 3 years, why are you moving?” Alice asked

No! Bella was moving? Why is Bella moving?

“Oh,” Alice said

Now, what could be going on between these two best friends?

~Age Eight~

So….Bella moved away. Her parents got what my parents called a “divorce”, and apparently it’s where they weren’t married anymore and they both are living in two separate places. Bella’s mother –Renee- had taken her to California, to live with her grandmother.

The day when she left, Alice cried for hours on end since her best friend was gone and she hadn’t made any other effort to make any other friends. So, here we are a year later, and Alice is still pouting on how she left, but I don’t blame her. Bella was….she was a lot: she was kind, she was everything a guy would want….why did she have to move?

~age ten~

It was a warm summer day, and kind of odd. Bella was here. No, she did not move back, but her parents had some agreement where Bella got to spend her summer here in Forks, and lived with her mom during the school year. I did not get it, but Alice was super excited when Bella called in May saying she was spending her whole summer vacation starting June 5th and ending August 31st in Forks.

Our mom laughed; actually laughed at her but knew since Alice was Bella’s best friend, and vice versa it was usual. I just don’t get it.

Although when she got here I just had this feeling; I had a feeling I would marry that girl one day.

~age twelve~

I would be a teenager tomorrow it was hard to believe. Last year….it wasn’t great, Bella’s mom died. It was in a car crash during the summer. What Alice said was the best thing was Bella moved back to Forks for the whole year, not just the summer, but the whole year, school included, I was happy and so was my sister!

Back to my birthday….I was super excited today but somehow I fell asleep on the couch since it was a summer day and I didn’t have to worry about school and homework and just….everything. Ugh my sister’s birthday is tomorrow to, and she’s having this girly party. Mom tried to tell her that we should have a combined birthday party since we’re twins but NO Alice has to have her own birthday party.

Psh I don’t get it.

~age sixteen~

I had a dream last night, it contained Bella and Me….I’d like to tell you about it.

~What Edward remembers from his dream~

I didn’t know how old I was but I was sitting on a swing in the park. It was winter time and freezing outside but I was sitting there, waiting for someone.

“Edward what are you doing out here? It’s freezing!” she said walking up to me

“Bella….” I said

“Edward what’s wrong? Did they call you back again? Is that what you’re trying to tell me?” she asked putting her hand on my face

“No they didn’t call me back Bella, but….do you remember when I told you that year?” I asked

“Yes Edward I remember the year, 105 years, I don’t know what it has to do with anything” she said

“Can we spend that time together? 105 years, or forever Bella” I said

“Edward I won’t live into my 130’s….” she said

I grinned,

“I know that Bella, it’s not what I meant” I said

“Then what did you mean exactly?” she asked sitting on the swing next to me

I stood from my seat on the swing and she frowned standing with me,

“You know I love you right?” I said taking her hand in mine

“I know, I love you too” she said

~end of Edwards dream~

I didn’t understand it much, but when I knew she said ‘I love you too’ I was happier….I was happier then hell.

“Edward!” Alice screeched from downstairs

I was still in my pajama’s which contained pants and no shirt. I didn’t hesitate to just get off of my bed and walk down the stairs, she was probably screaming over some shopping sale (One of her new addictions). When I got down stairs I just saw the garage door open, so I walked over there and walked in to see her squealing over…..a car.

“Happy belated birthday honey” my mother said grinning next to my sister

Cars. My parents had bought us cars 2 weeks after our 16th birthdays?

“Your serious?” I asked

“We’re serious, we did the same thing for your brother last year” Dad said grinning

“How….I mean why?” I asked

“You’re 16 now, you have your license, you need something to drive when you have a license” Mom grinned rolling her eyes

“Oh wow” I said

I didn’t even notice how my sister was in her car already and put the key in the ignition before she was off.

“Thanks guys” I said hugging them

“You’re welcome honey, you deserved it” Mom said

Perfect day….almost.

~age seventeen~

A car accident, who knew it, would change everyone’s lives forever. It’s been a year since her death, and Mom is bawling her eyes out on the couch next to Emmett who is trying to sooth her.

“Mom….” I said

2 weeks ago was my birthday, it could have been hers to. Mom cried all day 2 weeks ago on my birthday to.

“I’m sorry” she said wiping away her tears

We all took it hard. It was hard to believe but Bella took it the worst, and she’s not even family, maybe because she was in the car?

It was a hard day for everyone…

Flashback

I sat in my room typing away on my laptop, I was actually talking to one of my buds about my new car, I had to go down stairs and snap a picture because he didn’t believe I got a whole new car just for my birthday. With no other special occasion and I didn’t have to bribe my parents for a car like he did.

I walked down the stairs and into the garage still not seeing my sister’s car back in the garage, I just shrugged it off, snapped a picture and went back upstairs to send him the picture.

I didn’t know how long it was before I heard the phone, and since we all had a phone in our room, I saw it was the hospital.

I shrugged it off, because Dad had left a few hours ago saying he would call when he was on his way home. I was concerned though because Dad usually wasn’t coming home this early, it was actually only 2:30

“Edward!” My mother yelled up the stairs

I could tell something….she had something in her voice, a sob. I got off my bed and made my way down the stairs to see my mother on the phone with tears running down her face

“Is….Is she okay?” my mother sobbed

I frowned, what is going on?

“Okay….we’ll be right there” she said

“Mom?” I asked

“Your sister….she….she….she got in an accident” Mom sobbed

“Oh” I said frowning

I didn’t hesitate to drive my mother to the hospital immediately, she was to….she was crying way too much to drive and I knew if she drove we might have gotten in car accident ourselves.

When we got to the hospital she cried and cried and jumped out racing for the doors, but I saw Bella outside the hospital. I walked right up to her to see her crying

“Bella?” I asked

She stood up and threw her arms around me crying, I held her in my arms, just letting her cry.

“I’m sorry” she cried

“Bella….Bella what happened?” I asked

“Alice….she picked me up at my house to show me her car and we went shopping, she insisted she pay for my things….and….and I told her no and walked out and got in the….the car. She got in the car after me…and…and…and…we argued as she drove. She drove right into a semi,” she cried

I rubbed her back as she cried and I let her….just cried her fucking eyes out.

“I caused this” she sniffled

“No! God Bella, no you didn’t cause this accident, why would you think that?” I asked

“I made her mad. Oh my god she must hate me” she cried burying her face in my shirt

I rubbed her back again and shushed her, her crying was making a scene but I kind of didn’t really care what it did.

“She’ll be okay Bella, she’ll be okay” I said

“I can only hope” she hiccupped

End of flashback

Alice lost a lot of blood, they tried to save her multiple times actually, but they just couldn’t. Her funeral was a week after her death, Bella cried more than ever.

Flashback

I had a suit and it was pitch black with a white tie and black shoes, I hated the color black, it was the color of death.

“Edward? The swans are here” Mom said at my door

Her eyes were red and her nose was runny, she was crying again,

“Mom” I sighed

“I know I know your father already told me. Go say hello” she snapped at me

I walked down the stairs in a slump and saw Bella dabbing her eyes with a tissue, once again.

“It’s been a while since she’s dealt with a death son, and Alice was her best friend. Don’t get mad when she cries all over stuff” Bella’s father –Charlie- said

“Charlie! What do you expect to happen? Death is not a peaceful thing honey” Sue –Bella’s step mom- said rolling her eyes at her husband

I ignored there little fight and walked over to Bella

“Hey” I said

“Hey” she mumbled

I sat next to her on the couch and let her curl up close to my chest

“You okay?” I asked

“I’m fine” she mumbled

“Okay….whatever you say Bella” I said

End of flashback

~age 18~

She giggled and crushed her lips to mine in the middle of the hallway, I smiled in between our kiss.

“Love you” I mumbled breaking our kiss

“I know” she said

“No I love you too?” I asked

“Not today, I guess I’m not in the mood” she said

“How can you not be in the mood for your wonderful boyfriend?” I asked

“Edward….” she sighed

“What?” I asked

“It’s been….it’s been 2 years” she said

“Oh” I said

My mother hadn’t reminded me of the 2 year mark of Alice’s death, I don’t think anyone wants to think of her death….at all. I didn’t want to remember, not one little bit.

“Cullen! Go to class!” a teacher snapped at me not seeing my short girlfriend next to me,

I rolled my eyes

“Let’s go to class” I said

“I don’t have a class right now and neither do you, it’s a free period” she said winking at me

“Fuck girl, you can’t just wink at me like that! You know what will happen if you continue to do this” I said

“What are you going to do to me Mr. Cullen?” she asked

“Oh you know exactly what I’m going to do to you” I said winking at her

Who would you say is my girlfriend? Can you guess it? If you can’t, you’ve obviously haven’t been paying attention. Isabella Swan is a wonderful person. A few weeks after Alice’s death I told Bella of my feelings and she returned them, I was overjoyed with happiness.

“Let’s just go to the library” she said sighing

I took her hand in mine and we walked to the library, hand in hand. When we were in the library I sat on the couch and she went to look for something to read, a new habit of hers. I think it kept her from the other side of the world sometimes when she read but I didn’t mind. She returned back to the couch and sat next to me snuggling up to me and opening her new book.

A free hour had been the best part of our day, I’m so glad we shared it together.

~graduation day~

Thumbs up! I’ve graduated finally, after having to deal with 4 years of family drama while going through high school. Bella is happy she’s finally graduated also but I hate what’s going to happen this upcoming September College….3000 miles away from each other.

You would think we wouldn’t even think of going to separate schools but she’s staying in Washington, she’s going to school in Seattle so she can stay by her father and not be too far away. I’m going to the University of Central Florida, I got a scholarship there and there was no way I was turning it down. My mom is going to bawl her eyes out when I leave in August.

“I still can’t believe you’re going to school in Florida man!” my older brother –Emmett- said

“I know Emmett. You’ve said that a million times” I said

He rolled his eyes at me and walked off to his long-time girlfriend Rosalie.

“Why do you have to go so far away?” Bella asked taking off her gown

“I don’t know baby, but we can Skype and stuff, I’ll come home to you every time I can” I said

“I’ll miss you deeply” she said

“I know, I’ll miss you to baby. So so much” I said

“Now let’s spend our summer together” she said

“Always” I said smiling

~2 years later~

“Edward” she groaned

We still spoke over Skype, every other day we spoke and something always changed between us.

“Fuck Bella! Please don’t do this” I said

“I want to do this Edward” she said frowning

“Bella….” I said

“I’m coming there Edward. No matter what you say, please” she said

“Love you Bella” I said

“I love you too Edward. I can’t wait to see you” she said

“I can’t wait to see you too honey” I said

~the next day~

I stood in the airport with my head down. I looked up every now and then to see if my belle was anywhere near and I saw her.

“Bella!” I said

Her head whipped my way and she grinned running over and jumping in my arms kissing me,

“I missed you” she said

“I know baby, I missed you too. I’m so glad to see you baby” I said hugging her close

She jumped UT of my arms and grinned like crazy, I just loved this lady.

“Was it cold in Seattle?” I asked

She snorted

“Of course it was Edward, it’s the end of November,” she said

“Well it’s not freezing cold here so we can do things you can’t at home” I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder and taking her bag.

“Well then let’s go have some fun” she grinned

~Christmas eve in forks~

I was sitting in the park…it was cold here in Forks, it was so much different than being in Florida for the whole year besides the summer and holidays…Bella came up to me soon with her hands stuffed in her pockets.

“Edward what are you doing out here? It’s freezing!” she said walking up to me

“Bella….” I said

“Edward what’s wrong? Did they call you back again? Is that what you’re trying to tell me?” she asked putting her hand on my face

I shook my head. My work had always called me back for emergencies…it was all way to stupid.

“No they didn’t call me back Bella, but….do you remember when I told you that year?” I asked

“Yes Edward I remember the year, 105 years, I don’t know what it has to do with anything” she said

“Can we spend that time together? 105 years, or forever Bella” I said

“Edward I won’t live into my 130’s….” she said

I grinned,

“I know that Bella, it’s not what I meant” I said

“Then what did you mean exactly?” she asked sitting on the swing next to me

I stood from my seat on the swing and she frowned standing with me,

“You know I love you right?” I said taking her hand in mine

“I know, I love you too” she said

“Are you sure you love me?” I asked

“Edward! How can I not love you? I’ve loved you my whole life, ever since I met you that day when we were 4….” She said

“You know it’s been 4 years or more since Alice’s death” I said

She frowned and tears brimmed her eyes

“I know” she said

I pulled her close to me and rubbed her back as she silently cried…

“Bella, do you want to be with me—“I said

“Edward!” she said

“Forever” I said finishing my sentence

“What do you mean forever?” she asked confused

I got off of the bench and pulled the box that had been burning in my pocket down on one knee, she gasped in shock

“Just like you, I’ve loved you since we were 4 years old. It took me 14 years to admit my feelings to you, and I loved you every minute of those days, I was so jealous of my sister or having you as her best friend. I actually cried the night you left with your mother. Bella….marry me? Become mine forever?” I asked

She had tears in her eyes the whole time

“Yes! Oh my god Edward! Yes!” she squealed throwing her arms around me

I picked her up in my arms and kissed her. I just kissed her for what seemed like forever. I finally got to say the words I wanted to say my whole life to my one true love….will you marry me?

“I love you” I said

“I love you too” she said

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? I hope you did!


End file.
